


Rescue

by Capucine



Category: Frozen (2013), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna hears of the treatment of fellow princess Snow White, she can't stand to leave things be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Snow White’s eyelashes were flitty, as she coughed in the dusty road. A princess would typically ride in a carriage of some sort, but that was not the case with Snow White.

Her ragged dress clung around her, several sizes too small. At the age of fourteen, she had to bear beginning to blossom without the appropriate underclothes.

The arm that held her on the horse tightened at her coughing. “Cover her mouth and nose with your hand,” Anna said into her ear.

Snow White did so, feeling the girl’s warm body next to hers, swathed in a cloak.

There was no one chasing, not yet; they were at the dead portion of the night; the Queen’s huntsman, her titan protector, would not be after them until the kingdom awoke.

They’d been riding for hours, and Snow White was sure that the horse would have to stop soon. “Anna,” she tried, but the words were covered by the clopping of the horse’s hooves.

But soon enough, Anna stopped anyway. She was dressed all in black, and she hopped off the horse like she’d done it a million times. She was able to lift Snow White from the horse, as light-weight as Snow White was.

Snow White stumbled a bit, feeling the ache up and down her thighs. She was ready to drop; this was too much excitement in one day. She’d only been minding her own business in her tiny room under the kitchen stairs, when the door had creaked open and a hand had covered her mouth.

Kristoff’s horse caught up to them. As he hopped off, he said, “She really looks sick. Who could keep a little girl like that?”

Snow White blushed, drawing her arms around herself.

“Shh! That’s rude, Kristoff!” Anna said, smoothing Snow White’s short hair, shorn at the order of the Queen. “You look fine, honey.”

“‘Honey?’ Now you’re calling people honey?” Kristoff snorted, leading both horses over to drink from the creek that Anna must have spotted; Snow White hadn’t even noticed it was there until then.

“Where…” Snow White started, and at an encouraging look from Anna, continued, “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere conventical,” Kristoff said over his shoulder, petting the horses’ manes.

“What he means is, there’s a large convent that’s willing to take you in. Built like a fortress, and just outside of your stepmother’s territory. You’ll be safe there.” Anna took off her cloak, wrapping it around Snow White and commenting, “You look so cold…”

Snow white pulled it close.

“Look at her, isn’t she so sweet?” Anna said, an almost motherly look coming over her face.

“Yeah, sure,” Kristoff said, not turning around.

“If you don’t mind my asking… why come to rescue me?” Snow White asked, feeling the warmth of the cloak and the chill that had settled in her bones for the past few years easing out.

“Well… Actually, we weren’t exactly supposed to do it…” Anna said.

Kristoff snorted. “More like we were ordered not to.”

“Yeah, well, princesses have to stick together! I met you when you were littler; I just couldn’t bear the thought of you wasting away like that.” Anna adjusted her shirt; scandalously enough, she was wearing pants, black as they came, along with what appeared to be men’s boots.

Snow White smiled, feeling ever more conscious of the way her hemline was far too high. “Thank you. I owe you so much.”

“I know, isn’t it great? We’re like, Robin Hood or something,” Anna said with a grin.

The grin disappeared instantly as they heard hoofbeats in the distance.

“We have to go, now!” Kristoff said, picking up Snow White and putting her on Anna’s horse; Anna was already climbing on next, grabbing the reins. Kristoff jumped onto his horse, and they were off.

The hoofbeats sounded like multiple horses, pounding on the paved path.

“Faster!” Anna shouted to Kristoff, who was behind her.

The air whipped Snow White’s sensitive face, and she had to shut her eyes again. Right then, it felt as though all she could do was hope and wish she made it; she hardly had a hand in her own rescue.

A huge building loomed in the distance once she opened her eyes again. It had stained glass windows, gray parapets, and the huge wooden doors that one would expect from some sort of fort.

Anna pushed her horse harder, saying, “Come on, you can do it; we just have to cross the border!”

“Give up, and return the princess, and no harm will come to you!” came the shout, as the leader of the group was catching up-- the huntsman.

“Fat chance of that!” Kristoff shouted back. 

An arrow cut through the air overhead; the only reason that Snow White knew was that she saw it, and shut her eyes again.

“Almost there, Kristoff!” Anna shouted back, “Almost there!”

Then the unthinkable happened: Anna’s horse collapsed, crumpling to the ground, kicking and neighing. An arrow protruded from its hind leg.

Snow White was thrown, and she hit the ground with a cry.

“Run! Run Snow White, the men are waiting for you!” Anna shouted, as Kristoff turned around to try to slow the men.

Snow White ran. If she had anything, she had decently strong legs; she stood all day doing chores. However, her breaths came in huffs, as she pumped her legs and spotted the men standing along the border.

“Run!” Anna shouted again.

Snow White ran as hard as she could, and it felt like she was packing snow into her lungs. It felt like someone was squishing her organs with their bare hands. But she pushed on, legs burning as she tried to close the distance.

And then a man on a horse caught up to her, catching her by the hair. She screamed, and that was when the men from Arendelle surged over the border.

“You can’t do this on our territory!” The man shouted, trying to keep a grip on Snow White.

“Close enough!” came the shout back, and the man fled their swords, leaving Snow White behind.

She was hussled back over the border.

Anna and Kristoff caught up, and Anna punched Snow White’s shoulder. “You made it! You’re going to be safe now!”

Snow White promptly burst into tears now that it was reality.

Anna hugged her tightly, and they walked the rest of the way to the convent.

To others, it may have appeared to be the worst cage. To Snow White, it was freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little weird, but I had fun. I hope you like it.


End file.
